La salvación de mi corazón (InuKag)
by inunoisa
Summary: Ahí se encontraba Inuyasha, el hanyou de larga cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos color ámbar frente al enorme árbol sagrado pensando en su amada Kagome después de casi haberla perdido. Kagome -Aome- x Inuyasha. Sango x Miroku. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.
1. Capítulo 1

**La salvación de mi corazón.**

_

 **Autora:** _Fifsnuyasha._

 **Summary:** _Ahí se encontraba Inuyasha, el hanyou de larga cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos color ámbar frente al enorme árbol sagrado, pensando en su amada después de casi haberla perdido._

 **Parejas:** _Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Rin x Kohaku._

 ___

 _Capítulo 1._

Inuyasha se econtraba sentado frente al árbol sagrado, se sentía mal, culpable, adolorido y destrozado, ¿Cómo había permitido que Naraku lastimara a su amada -En secreto- Kagome? Todo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio tiempo ni para pensar bien las cosas, fue escalvo de sus impulsos casi costandole la vida a Kagome.

No encontraba respuesta a su dolor, él sólo quería que Kagome estuviera bien, y de no ser así se encontraría aún más destrozado.

 **\- Inuyasha... -** Lo llamó Sango mostrando una cara de preocupación y tristeza.

Tras verla Inuyasha supo que algo malo había pasado. **\- Ella despertó, pero me temo que no está nada bien. -** Los sollozos de la muchacha eran fuertes, lo único que se escuchaba en ese oscuro día eran las gotas de lluvia que caían con cierta intensidad y los sollozos de algunos aldeanos.

 **\- Llevame donde está ella, Sango. -** Respondió el híbrido con notable tristeza y preocupación, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, a pesar de todo no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

 **\- Vamos. -** Inuyasha, luego de esto la siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a una cabaña en el pueblo, fuera de esta se encontraban aldeanos tristes, llorando, preocupados, en fin, era una escena que a nadie le gustaría mirar.

Él híbrido tristemente entró a la cabaña en la que se encontraba su amada, no pudo evitar que le salieran algunas lágrimas traicioneras, su Kagome se econtraba en el suelo, acostada en un fundón con algunos intentos de almohadas a sus costados, ella estaba herída, su cara estaba llena de cortadas, pequeñas pero igual profundas, en su brazo derecho tenía una cortada grande llena de sangre, -Gracias a los conocimientos medicinales de la anciana Kaede ella no había muerto desangrada, aún- en sus piernas tenía raspones y su pecho se encontraba desnudo, una venda cubriendo sus pechos era lo único que la cubría, ya que cerca de su corazón tenía una herída profunda, su cara era una inexpresiva, no mostraba dolor ni nada, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza, dolor, y tal vez algo más que el hanyou no reconocía, su boca estaba entreabierta, su respiración era agitada, a pesar de estar en el estado en que se encontraba debía admitir que se miraba hermosa.

 **\- Kagome... -** Fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Inuyasha, el se acercó y la abrazó suavemente teniendo en cuenta que debía ser cuidadoso por sus herídas. **\- Todo esto es mi culpa perdoname.**

 **\- I-Inuyasha... alejate de mi por favor.-** Respondió la azabachada sollozando, ¿En serio ella le estaba pidiendo a su amado que se alejara de ella? Inuyasha se sorprendió y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 **\- ¿¡Qu-Qué dices Kagome!? -** Respondió con dolor.

 **\- Por favor Inuyasha, ya no hay mucho tiempo, alejate de mi. -** La azabachada empezaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

 **\- No Kagome, no me alejaré de ti ni un segundo más. -** El hanyou la abrazó llenando de lágrimas el hombro de Kagome.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2._

Kagome le pedía a Inuyasha que se alejara de ella, pero ¿Porqué lo hacía? esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza del hanyou.

 **\- Pero, ¿De qué hablas Kagome? ¿Porqué me pides que me aleje?**

 **\- Cállate sólo haz lo que te pido.**

 **\- Pero...**

 **\- Inuyasha por favor...**

 ___

 _Flashback._

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kagome empezaban un viaje en busqueda de Naraku, en el transcurso del viaje Kagome e Inuyasha peleaban como de costumbre, Miroku tocaba partes indebidas de Sango mientras ella lo golpeaba con Hiraikotsu.

 **\- ¡Monje pervertido! -** Gritó esta mientras le daba una cachetada muy bien merecida.

 **\- La tenías merecida Miroku. -** Dijo Inuyasha con sierto tono de burla.

 **\- Valió la pena Inuyasha, tu también deberías intentarlo con la señorita Kagome, tiene buenos atributos. -** Contestó Miroku, luego de este estúpido comentario Sango lo golpeó una vez más mientras Kagome gritaba algo parecido a un insulto.

 **\- ¿De verdad? Ven aquí Kagome. -** Dijo el híbrido acercandose a Kagome mientras le tocaba su parte trasera.

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ESTÚPIDO?! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOO! -** La azabachada y muy sonrojada Kagome hizo que Inuyasha estrellara su cara contra el suelo un sin fin de veces, hasta dejar un gran crater en el suelo.

 **\- ¡¿Kagome, porqué hiciste eso?!**

 **\- Por idiota, ¡Abajo!**

 **\- Perro estúpido. -** Comentó Shippo riendo, mientras su risa se convertía en llanto debido a que el hanyou lo había golpeado déjandole un gran chipote.

Después de ese momento divertidamente incómodo el grupo de amigos siguió su camino hasta llegar la noche.

 **\- Tendremos que buscar un lugar en donde dormir. -** comentó Miroku.

 **\- Tendremos que dormir en la interpedie, ven Kagome sube a este árbol. -** Respondió Inuyasha.

 **\- ¿En un árbol? -** Preguntó la nombrada.

 **\- Aghh ¿Acaso estás sorda mujer?**

 **\- ¡Solamente es extraño que me pidas que me suba a un árbol, idiota!**

 **\- ¡Si te pido que te subas es por algo!**

 **\- ¡¿Pues porqué?!**

 **\- ¡Porque quiero protegerte, quiero que te duermas conmigo en este árbol, pero eres tan tonta que no entiendes! -** Gritó causando sonrojo en el y en la chica, los demás los miraban con ternura y diversión. **\- ¿¡Qué miran idiotas!? Agh, ven Kagome. -** Dijo tomando a Kagome como un principe toma a su princesa para luego saltar a la rama más alta de un árbol.

 **\- Inuyasha... -** Susurró Kagome sonrojada al sentir que estaba de espaldas recostada sobre el pecho de su amado con las piernas de él mismo a sus lados, mientras el la abrazaba ligeramente tratando de cubrirla de esa fría noche.

 **\- Cállate y duerme. -** Respondió el hanyou con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos saciado por el dulce aroma de su Kagome.

 _Continuación del flashback en el siguiente capítulo, disculpen que sean tan cortos, pero así la historia será un poco más larga._


	3. Capítulo 3

Holaa, disculpen por no actualizar, lo que pasó es que creí que no les gustaría el libro, pero como veo existen personas que quieren que continúe, así que sin más aqui está el capítulo 3.

 _Capitulo 3._

 **Continuación del Flashback.**

Inuyasha le había pedido a Kagome que se subiera a un árbol con él, ella algo confundida al final aceptó.

 **\- Inuyasha... -** Musitó la chica, él nombrado abrió los ojos y miró a la chica.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir. -** Respondió.

 **\- Nada... Sólo quería saber porqué me pediste que durmiera aquí... contigo... -**

 **\- ¡Keh! Si te molesta puedes bajarte. -**

 **\- ¡Agh! ¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha te pregunto porque es extraño que me pidas algo así! -** Contestó un poco molesa, estaba claro lo que ella decía, no era la primera vez que dormían a la interpedie como para que Inuyasha se preocupara tanto.

 **\- ¡Ya te había dicho que no quiero que nada te pase! -**

 **\- ¿¡Pues si pero porqué!? -**

 **\- ¡Porque te amo! y ya cállate. -** Lo último había dejado sorprendida a Kagome, más que sorprendida y sonrojada, ¿Acaso el hanyou que ella amaba le había dicho que él también la amaba? **\- ¡Keh! ¡¿Porqué pones esa cara de estúpida!? -**

La chica no respondió, sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo, él chico le correspondió casi al instante.

Luego de una muy linda y romántica noche se hizo de día, el grupo de amigos despertó, ni Kagome mucho menos Inuyasha se atrevía a verse a los ojos, por momentos compartían sonrisas, pero hasta ahí, y así transcurrió el día hasta en la tarde...

 **\- ¿Algún nuevo plan? Naraku... -** Preguntó Kagura dirijiendose a Naraku mientras estos miraban al grupo de amigos por medio del espejo de Kanna.

Naraku no respondió, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa sádica llena de odio y maldad, era claro, Naraku tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo esta misma noche, claro, necesitaría ayuda de unos viejos amigos, o mejor dicho, una vieja amiga, _Kikyo._

Por otro lado, la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos caminaba rodeada de sus serpientes caza almas, hasta que un monstruo enorme hecho de cristal la tomó por el cuello llevandola hasta el templo de Naraku.

 **\- Naraku... ¡Maldito! -** Gritó Kikyo mientras trataba de disparar una flecha purificadora hacía Naraku.

 **\- Tranquila miko, no busco pelea el día de hoy. -** Sonrió de nuevo. La miko asintió guardando su arco y flecha en su espalda. **\- Necesito tu ayuda para acabar con el híbrido y esa chica que te arrebató a tu Imuyasha...**

Volviendo con Kagome e Inuyasha, ellos continuaron caminando hasta que la tarde empezó a caer, descanzaron un poco.

Inuyasha veía el cielo recostado en el pasto, una extraña figura que únicamente el notó lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

 _Una serpiente caza almas. Kikyo._

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió detrás del espiritú recolectador de almas, por un momento olvidó que todos lo veían, más sin embargo todos creyeron que él hanyou iría a la aldea o había sentido alguna presencia maligna.

Pasaron los minutos e Inuyasha no volvía, Kagome muy preocupada decidió salir y buscarlo.

La joven miko caminaba por el bosque buscando a su amado, cansada y preocupada, notó a lo lejor una extraña luz color azul, así que se acercó, al acercarce más y más miró una escena que habría deseado jamás haber visto: Su Inuyasha siendo arrastrado al infierno juntó a Kikyo.

Él híbrido no había notado a la pequeña azabachada que ahora se encontraba llorando, pero Kikyo sí, y al verla sonrió sádica.

Kagome corrió intentando olvidar esa escena, había sido una idiota al creer en sus palabras, al estar cerca del campamento que sus amigos habían creado decidió secar sus lágrimas y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **\- ¿E Inuyasha? -** Preguntó Sango al ver a su amiga llegar sola.

 **\- Él no volverá. -** Respondió inexpresiva, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza, en ella ya no existía dolor.

Sango y el monje Miroku la miraron algo sorprendidos, más no quisieron preguntar sobre el tema.

Los cuatro chicos se preparaban para dormir, eso hasta que un aldeano apareció de entre los arbustos luciendo herido y muy preocupado, Kagome se aproximó a el a preguntarle qué sucedía.

 **\- Un enorme monstruo de cristal está atacando mi aldea. -** Respondió el anciano.

 **\- Señorita Kagome nosotros iremos a ver que pasa, usted quedese aquí con Kirara y Shippo, estarán más seguros. -** Y sin tiempo para responder, la exterminadora y el monje se habían ido junto al anciano.

 _Continuará._


End file.
